Never but ever
by Lary Waters
Summary: Kitsune Koujo, one demon girl that has to become one of Inari's miko. Will faith decide something else?


Lary: Hello! I'm Lary Waters.. and a girl  
Aqua: Long story..  
Lary: This is my sister..  
Laura: Hi!  
Aqua: That's my friend..  
Lary: And one of my discoveries  
Maya: Like me.. and hi  
Lary: Anyway .. the story goes like this: Kitsune Koujo is in training to become one of Inari's miko's.. will faith decide something else?  
Aqua: YYH do not belongs to us and co. Got it!  
Lary 'sweatdrop' riiiggghhhtt.. My grammatic suck so I've warned you! And the story is very AU..maybe OOC too..

Never but ever

1 – The opening of one's life

Dark was everywhere, only light of some candles make a room visible. A male, a demon and a very handsome one stand near a large bed. He holds another's demon hand, a female one. There were other demons around, male, female, it doesn't matter. What mattered was that all were fox demons...

The women hold tight the foxes hand, clashing her teeth to try not screaming from the pain. One fox was dressed like a priestess, enchanting something really odd. She couldn't hold it too much. Screaming, she let the pain go off, focusing on her new family member. The door burst open, a brown female fox entering and standing across the male "You'll be alright..I'm sure.." she said slowly.

The male fox was red and looked at her older daughter "Yoko... do not talk to her during this process! It will curse the cub.." he said looking very serious. The now known Yoko sighted and didn't say another thing.

A very small cry was heard, all the foxes in the room being relieved "It was odd...but she's a red one.." the priestess said and gave the cub to her mother. The red male fox, leaned and touched the cub's ears "She's beautiful...now we have both races, brown and red..My beautiful Shinju"

The woman, Shinju smiled and kissed her husband "Without you..i would be death.." she said slowly.

Yoko watched the and smiled "Funny names.." she said "Shinju ( pearl ) and Hikaru ( light )..not that mine is perfect.."

The red fox, known as Hikaru laugh at her daughters speech "Now..let's give her a name..a name that will make all us proud.." Shinju smiled and kissed the baby.

The room became very noisy, all were saying names that mean something important..

Yoko though and then said loud "How about Kitsune?" All foxes turned their heads, one named Akio "You want to name a fox...spirit fox!" he said making a face that will scare even the lion.

Hikaru smiled and looked at her daughter again. She looked truly like more like a spirit fox.. "Kitsune will be...make this name to be the proud of!" All the foxes smiled and nodded.

This was a life's start, a life that will make more than anyone though. What will this new red fox, named Kitsune will do? We never know...

Reading slowly in her room, a red fox, looking like a 10 year old child sighted. "I don't want to be one of Inari's priestess..." she mumbled. The door opened , entering Shinju, her red hair going down like a cascade. She smiled at the fox girl. The girl watched her mother then mumbled "Why do you have 6 tails?"

Her mother laugh and sited on a bed "Because I have 600 years...only 400 years to go..before I'm off.." she said still smiling

"Off!" the little fox scream "You can't die!"

Her mother laugh again "I won't! I'll became a white, silver or gold fox...they are the most powerful you know...i will be more closed to Inari this way.."

"Blah.." the fox said "I don't like to become one of Inari's priestess..all this stuff is ridiculous!" She mumbled more things that made Shinju laugh hard. "But...I wanna be a white fox!" she said happy

Shinju blinked and said very serious "At the right time..do not try to became BEFORE the term..when you are 900 or 1000 years you'll become..." Shinju smiled and took the fox up, putting her in the bed and kissed her on the cheeks "Now Kitsune..go and sleep..your sister, Yoko will come later and see how you do.." Kitsune closed her eyes, sleeping..but also dreaming of hr being a powerful fox, also a white one..

Lary: Please review! Our plant needs some food !  
Flame Eating Plant: Flameeeeeeessssssssssss!


End file.
